


Split Glass

by giggleharsh



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Angst, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggleharsh/pseuds/giggleharsh
Summary: kevin and her first met at the zoo and since then became close friends. It is then that she discovers kevins disease and compromises herself to help him through good and bad.Things soon escalate and she feels trapped because she is in love with all of them.Welcome to an insight of how the reader will deal with kevins identities and keep herself sane through all.(In reality this is less scary than it sounds).





	1. Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> hi i have yet another story because my boyfriend recently took me to watch glass and now I'm gonna be addicted for a while and because there seems to be not many glass/split fics.  
> Also I really like james mcavoy so…I hope you enjoy. Leave comments and suggestions cuz i tend to get stuck in many chapters due to my lack of creativity.

Kevin was the first person you met with D.I.D, and it was a shock at first. But with time you became used to his personality switches; it would be fun sometimes, it was like meeting someone new, which in fact it exactly was that.  
There were days that Kevin would look tired, serious and others he'd look much happier and cheerful. 

You remembered the day you actually first met him: you were visiting the zoo with a friend and happened to bump into him by accident.

"Oh excuse me, I didn't see you."

He smiled briefly and answered, "No problem. I did not see you either." 

And it was like you two were drawn to each other, stopping in time as both gazed at each other freezed in the spot. For a local zoo worker he was quite handsome. Blue eyes, and you had to admit, even though bald hairstyles did not appeal very much to you, this individual looked hot in it. He radiated warm and kindness.

But your friend noticing this rather weird scene decided to put an end to it. She turned to look at your face and shook your arm lightly breaking your chain of thoughts.

"Uh…we have to go." You widened your eyes in embarrassement for how awkward this might have been to her. It was like two shy elementary school kids that had no courage to speak first.  
Your eyes turned to look once more at the handsome stranger and with a shy smile you quickly apologized,

"I'm really sorry for bumping into you." And your friend had started to walk slow pushing you along with her as you bid goodbye to him. You waved goodbye feeling your cheeks tint with shame.

"Bye!" He answered with his smile still on his face.

Your eyes could not leave his until he was out of your sight. It felt weird. It was like there was a connection and possibily neither would see each other again. Your heart sank with that thought. But nonetheless that handsome curious stranger was in your mind for the rest of the day you spent at the zoo.

 

But it seemed like you two were really fated to meet each other because as you were leaving, you bumped again into him.

"Oh sorry!--" your eyes twinkled upon meeting his blue ones. You swore you never felt so happy before.

"It's you again!" You smiled warmly as your heart exploded with joy. 

"It would seem so." He smiled back.

Your friend rolled her eyes and muttered to herself "oh god. Here we go again…" and she took a good look at you both and felt that indeed there was an instant connection there, so she tapped your arm and whispered to your ear "I'm going to buy stuffed animals for both of us. Wait for me here."

You nodded and watched her leave hurriedly. You thanked god for your friend being a smart one.

"So…where do you work exactly?" you asked trying to keep the conversation.

"I work feeding the animals and was making my way to feed the lions."

"That's cool. I love animals!" You felt silly for having this conversation. It was like you were 4 years old again.

But his smile seemed so reassuring and kind you couldn't help yourself but keep blabbering nonsense so you wouldn't loose this stranger again.  
He only nodded and smiled answering your silly questions. It was adorable.

You huffed nervously giving a shy smile.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just uhm…" calm down. You took a breath and leaned to extend your hand giving him the best smile you could at the moment.

"I'm (Y/N) and I was wondering if we could take this to somewhere more private some day."

He eyed your extended hand and beamed "I'm Barry. Excuse me for not saying anything sooner I was doing some thinking, and I would love to."

You glee'd inside.

At this point you would go home feeling pain in your jaw from smiling too much but you couldn't careless.

He ripped a paper from a small notebook he kept stored inside his shirt pocked and scribbled most likely his number on it. Just in time for your friend. Or not. She seemed like she was waiting on the nearby bench for quite some time, at least her bored expression seemed to tell that.

"I'm sorry it seems that my friend has been waiting for some time, I have to go again, but I expect a call or I could do it too!" 

Barry smiled for the 10th time today and it seemed you could never get enough of that.

"No worries! I will call you as soon as I can and then we can schedule a date?"

"Yes. I would like that very much. I have to go now, Barry--" your eyes traveled downwards and glanced for brief moments at his name tag but looked at him again before leaning in and kiss him swiftly on his cheek. Your cheeks redder by each second. His too it seemed. And you waved goodbye to him and ran to your friend showing her the piece of paper with his number and a note saying 'Cute dress, fashionwise!'.

It did not bother you for the rest of the day as you were very much happy with the meeting but when you looked at his name tag it was written Kevin, but you gave no deep thoughts to the situation.  
A few hours later, Barry called you and both scheduled a date.

And from that point and on from many times you started to spent with him, you soon learned that he suffered from D.I.D and there was the reason why he might have called himself Barry. It was one of his many other personalities. 23 in fact. It did not bother you as in fact it never did. It was interesting and you swore you'd help him through everything.  
He was grateful to have someone with him and thanked you from time to time. 

You learnt that at the zoo Kevin and Barry would surface only and as he liked to refer those who could take form of his body "take the light".  
At the moment you had only met those two personalities but you knew that there were more, like for instance, you heard a lot from Kevin about Dennis, Patricia and Orwell and occasionally a Hedwig. The remaining were kept as a secret. Hidden away from the light.

Kevin was a sensitive but kind person whilst Barry was also kind but very into fashion. He had shown you his sketches and they were impressive. Barry loved to spend time with you and show you his fashion ideas and styles. Kevin would most of the time become silent and even sensitive to his surroudings as if he was away for a long time and brought back a month or so later.  
You later realized that it was true. Due to his lack of control over his persistent identities, it was often that one would take over for a long time and it would be as if time had stopped to Kevin that day. It was a sad reality. So sad especially when he would come back to his senses and tears of frustration would well up in his beautiful blue eyes. You hated to see him like that. You could feel his pain and fear. And you assured him,

"Kevin, I will never leave you. I will be here to protect you from everything. I'm here for good and bad. You are my friend and I am here to help you. You have me, don't be scared."

And that day he held you tightly against his strong body finally feeling love for the first time in a long time. And that day was your doom day; from that day and on, your feelings for this complex individual started to grow more with each passing day. You loved both Barry and Kevin and anxiously waited for meeting the remaining personalities.  
If he could overcome this problem of his or get in more control, then you would tell him about your feelings. Right now he was in a delicate situation and you did not want to cause him further problems.

So to help him and spend more time with him, you started to work at the zoo too. Spending your free time together, talking, relaxing, eating. And it really looked like he was getting better to a point. But the following week he seemed so upset and tired you thought you were back to 0. That week his personality changed 10 times in one day. Your boss had to send you two away for rest.  
You walked with both Kevin and Barry that day to his house and laid him on the couch. You could see him struggle with something and desperatly wanted to help.  
He kept muttering "They all want the light but I can't give it to them, they will mess it all up!"

Hearing him like this left you anxious.

"What's wrong Kevin, Barry? It's no problem I want to meet them!" You had told him determined but he shook his head vigorously.

"You can't! They're b-bad!"

You started to panick at this point and held him looking at him in the eyes not sure who was talking anymore.

"Listen, you need to rest, please. You are very tired and need some rest. Trust me everything will be alright, believe me." You smiled stroking his face lovingly. He was not calm at all but something switched again and suddenly his worried expression changed to a much calmer state.

"Kevin?"

"Kevin's asleep. Let him rest." 

You let go of his face.

"Who are you then? And what is going on? Why is he so worried…he was doing fine last week."

His calm eyes gazed yours and he straightened up putting on some glasses.

"He's worried because the others won't stop talking about something bad."

You shook your head in confusion.

"About what!?"  
This was stressful.

"The beast."

"The beast?"

"Yes. It would appear this identity is causing some trouble and wants to take the light but has some preparations first. It is dangerous and I do not agree with them."

What!!???

"Who are you again?"

"Excuse me, I'm Orwell, pleasured to finally meet you."  
He extended his hand and you looked at him feeling all sorts of emotion.

"I'm (Y/N), pleased to meet you as well."


	2. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 days pass and reader keeps working and taking care of kevin. Barry & Orwell take the light but dennis makes an appearence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ●●●●●  
> apologies for the lack of creativity of the title.  
> Lets pretend that kevin doesnt die in this fic ok, my heart is soft and it was hard for me to see him die on a huge screen. Also who the fuck loved that scary opening music? Me.  
> You shall learn a bit about reader's past today but not all is revealed cuz I have big plans (huehue).  
> What are your thoughts on this chapter? Leave suggestions below!  
> ●●●●●

These past few days have been very difficult to say the least. You had to work at the zoo and keep your distance from kevin in the meantime and it was the hardest thing to do because you genuinely cared for him and his well being. And you had to constantly assist Kevin's random identities switches. It was tiresome but you couldn't find in your heart to leave him.

During these days Barry and Orwell had taken control of the light, Kevin only few times as he was deemed 'weak' they had told you.  
It seemed that his identities were trying to protect him due to his natural sensitive personality and took control over his body and mind. But what exactly were they trying to protect him from? The outside world?  
Barry when in panick all he could do was blabber on getting help and mutter some worrisome thoughts and pace all day exhausting himself and giving the light to Orwell then. Orwell just like Barry, seemed worried and mumbled on not being in favor of unleashing 'the beast'. He was extremly intelligent and knew many things about history.  
This, of course, tired all of you. Kevin when awake would cry-rage in frustration followed by a sudden wave of silence. He always did this. It was nerve-wracking to watch him in this state.

You haven't been getting any sleep either, least than normal. You had a tendency to have insomnia and found it most difficult to sleep during night time.

Since your childhood you lived in a complicated household; your father had died and your mother…was a very short tempered woman with many serious issues.  
When angry she'd take out on you and cause multiple wounds on your little body, scarring you for life. You had two siblings but they were on the bad side of life and were no help either. So, being the only naïve and helpless child at the house, she targeted you most of the time. You would cry for hours both physically and emotionally pain. 

Life was a curse and you found almost no joy in everything except drawing--drawing became your escape from reality, it would calm you and put you at ease. It became your gift, drawing was your thing, you had a talent. And it especially helped when you started to have weird dreams.

First you dreamt of your fathers death; with confusing split scenes and memories and no clear understanding of what was all that: cars, people screaming, fire, a crash, your fathers face…And it happened a few months later; your father had died in a sudden car accident. It was a shock to the whole family and it had scared you but payed no mind to it. It was just a mere horrible coincidence.  
Then you started to have visions of your siblings life. The eldest would start to use drugs and the middle would resource to prostitution for money. You started to draw all your dreams to see if they'd become real. And soon enough they would. After a month of your fathers death, your siblings consumed by anger, sadness and despair took a bad turn on their lives; it started with smoking, then drugs, and when there was no money they eventually turned to stealing and selling drugs for survival. 

This might have come as a shock to your mother. First her fianceé's sudden death, then the gruesome paths her kids had taken. You couldn't blame her, really. All these events might have turned her crazy and she took it all out on you.

After a long time of suffering and damage, her death was predicted: she had peacefully passed away during her sleep with tears stainning her face cheeks. You had cried for her death because before all this crap she was a good person before, a good mother. It was a bittersweet feeling. You would never see her again and put up with her physical damage but then you had just lost your mother. She would be at peace this time hopefully.  
Some scarring healed, others didn't and you learnt to desl with those.

After all this evidence it became clear that you had a gift. You could predict the future. But since you could not predict everything, you deemed it as sixth sense or dream visions.  
With time your visions would become clearer and less confusing but you still could not control it hence why you had trouble falling asleep after sensing a vision. Insomnia.

 

You quickly exchanged your work clothing to your regular normal clothes and put everything into place as you paced rather quickly toward the exit of your job.  
Work was done for you for today and you thanked God for passing so quickly. 

A friendly wrinkled smiled stopped you to exchange some conversation.

"Your shift is already over, (Y/N)?"

You nodded feeling anxious inside. She was quite friendly but today you were feeling extremly bad and needed to get to Kevin as soon as possible. As his condition worsened, he had been excused for some time to rest at house until he got better.

"Ah. Wonderful." Her head shook and her smile dropped as her light eyes gazed yours with care,

"And how is Kevin doing? I heard you had been helping him."

You nodded again.

"He's…he's not at his best right now and we're working to solve the cause until he feels slightly better."

"Yes, I see. Take as long as he needs to. He's very special and should be treated right."

Why was she telling you all this?

"I'll do my best. Now excuse me I have to go." You waved pushing your way through the exit.

 

After riding for about 15 min and parking your car as quickly as possible, you walked fast towards the door and fumbled with the keys. Kevin had given you his spare keys in order for you to keep an eye on him. For some reason he had said he couldn't trust himself and warned you many times to go.  
Of course you didn't listen.

The creaking echoed as silent evaded your senses. It was unusually quiet.  
Normally there would be the tv sound in the background or some music could be heard sometimes.  
Today there was nothing.

You set your belongings on the floor near the door and quietly walked towards the living room where he'be sleeping or watching tv.  
He wasn't there either.

You started to get anxious but tried not to think of bad.

"Kevin?" Your voice quivered with hesitance.

No response.

You tried again,

"Kevin!" Your eyes scanned the room looking for clues of where he could have been.

"I came early today!"

You paced around the house looking for a source of noise--any.

"They're all worried back at work."

This was strange. Neither Barry, Kevin or Orwell were this quiet, it was starting to unsettle you. Maybe Kevin's warnings were true and you were actually in danger. You tried not to dwell much on the possibility. Maybe he was just asleep.

No. His bedroom was empty.

A sudden noise came from the bathroom and you were scared for your life. All this silence was killing you.

You quietly pried open the door and glanced at a back towards you. Oh there he was. A strong smell of bleach hit your nostrills giving you an instant headache from the intensity.  
You covered your nose in pain.

"Kevin there you are! You were starting to worry me."

He was still quiet. Then slowly, he turned to face you leaving you dead in your spot with surprise.  
This was not Barry, Kevin nor Orwell. This was someone else. He was using glasses just like Orwell, but his aura was intimidating and tense; his choice of clothing was a blank button-up shirt and a pair of black trousers. With it he was wearing gloves and a small apron to protect his clothing from possible stains.

"Hi, I'm--"

"(Y/N), I know. I've heard about you from the others." His intense gaze followed your form up and down with an arched eyebrow as if he was judging your state.

"…then you are?"

His blue eyes stared into your soul. He gave you a bad feeling.

"Dennis."

Oh. That identity. The one Kevin warned you so much about.  
You extended your hand giving him a rather firm smile. You did not want to seem a weakling to him.

"Nice to meet you finally, Dennis."

His eyes never left yours, occasionally dropping to stare at your extended hand.  
His gloved one shook yours at first hesitant but then showed a hint of power in his handshake.

He must have a cleaning disorder. Clesning products scattered all over the place with all sorts of brushes and few buckets.  
He had been cleaning this place for the past hours, you believed.  
All walls were shining white with a beautiful glow to it; what was not beautiful was the smell, the longest you stood there, the harder was starting to become your headache.

You turned your back to him away from all the toxic breathing and coughed violently bringing tears to your eyes.

Then a sudden shift in aura was sensed and as you turned to look at Dennis, you couldn't--he was already behind your back. 

'Fuck'. 

He grabbed both your hands with one of his and bought a cloth close to your face. You tried to kick him, to bite him--anything! You really tried to get out of his grasp but he was much stronger and the cloth was already pressed to your nose.  
Your surroundings started to morph into darkness as you felt yourself drift to a deep slumber.


	3. Through everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader finds herself in a strange place with new identities watching over her.  
> (Such mistery)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ●●●  
> hi guys hope you enjoyed that last chapter. I  
> feel like this chapter is very ehh.  
> Also can't believe james won nothing. He deserved an oscar.
> 
> Reader is caught a few days later than when the girls were earlier.  
> Leave ideas and suggestions below and I'll make sure to read them.  
> Also thanks to that beautiful person who has been commenting ♡  
> ●●●

You woke up to an uncomfortable pain in your back and quickly realized its because you were lying on the floor for some time.

You were also only in your long shirt and a pair of panties.

What the fuck?

Slowly and carefully, you lifted yourself from the floor to rest your bsck against the wall. Your eyes scanned the room trying to figure out where you were. There was a slight headache from the smell that had been inflicted upon you earlier.  
You studied briefly your surroundings: The room you were in was all white and had no furniture, it was empty. The door, of metal.

So, Dennis, had kidnapped you. But why? Did you do anything wrong at all? 

You were slightly tired.

"Dennis?" 

No sound or response.

"Dennis, hello?"

You repeated yourself more clearly this time.

This must have been some sort of mistake. There was no way he would ever hurt you, right? They were all part of Kevin.  
You tried to keep your cool.

There was a sound of a far away closing door and footseps got closer each second until--Dennis revealed to be himself as he opened the door and stood still facing you. He scratched his bald head and grunted,

"Please don't sit on the floor, it's dirty."

You looked at him then to the floor; it seemed reasonably clean.

His eyes never left yours and you heard him grunt again. "Please."

You understood that he did not want you lying on the floor but where were you supposed to sit if there was no furniture. You stood up anyways. His gaze travelled up and down as you understood it might be due to your current clothing.

"Dennis why am I here?"

He scratched his head again.

"You're being held for a great purpose."

What.

"What?" You found yourself asking completly thrown off by his answer.

He sighed and adjusted his glasses walking back to the door. His gaze held some ambivalence. It was as if he was not sure of himself.

"I can't tell you but it's for a great cause." 

He stopped to look at you dead serious as always loosing his worried look from before.

"I will bring you some food and a bed for your comfort." 

And he left just like that leaving you in confusion.

All this mysteriousness was starting to scare you. Something bad was going to happen, you could feel it.

Your stomach rumbled furious with hunger and yet once more you sat down and leaned against the wall for some support. You couldn't careless for his order right now. You were anxious and hungry.

What the fuck was wrong with this identity. All the others seemed very friendly. What's the deal with this one?

 

Kevin. Your friend was spotted for a brief moment before disappearing. He was crying, again. You wanted to help him but you couldn't.

Darkness.

Then, another face poped up and it was Dennis carrying some food to a room. Your room? No. There were three other rooms and you could have a glimpse of a brunette girl, a blonde and a dark skined female.  
Just like that they were gone again.

You were left with darkness again.

They were all crying next. Screams of despair and a deep animalistic-like growl was heard. 

Then there was blood. Kevin's face popped up again but this time was different. It was not Kevin. It was someone else; his eyes were much darker, veins bulging from his muscular body and he wore only pants. He could crawl walls and his skin was immune to bullets.  
He was getting closer and this time was your room--

 

You woke up to a sudden scream jolting right up from your spot on the floor.

The vision you had. You had to escape.  
That thing, not human presumably, had killed those girls and was coming for you next.

So this is why Kevin and all his identities have been acting strange. He had kidnapped 3 girls, 4 counting with you!

Your heartbeat accelerated and you could feel yourself start to tremble with fear.

'Shit, shit, shit'

There were no fucking windows for godsake. There was no way you could escape. You were doomed.

Your heartbeat was heard among the silence and it was infuriating.

A slapping sound was heard right outside from your door and you guessed it was him walking barefoot or either crawling the walls just like in your vision. Never in your life you had predicted the day you'd die.

You quickly run to the side of the door and waited for him to open it or crash it. It was most likely he'd send it flying. He was strong. You waited with antecipation.

His breathing was heavy and you could hear him growl right behind that door.

And just like you predicted the door was sent flying with a powerful kick of his bare foot. He came in running at full speed and you took this as your chance to escape, going through the hole that was once a metal door there.

He turned around growling with fury and came running after you.

Your heart raced scared and as you turned to look behind you nearly lost your shit when you saw him running like an animal on both hands and feet.

What the fuck was this identity?! It was no human.

You feared for your life. There was no way this was Kevin. What happened to him?

You took endless turns, right, left, front but never really knowing where you were going at all. Anywhere away from that beast.

"You cannot escape fate!" He pressed every word loke a mad man.

You heard him yell. His voice sounded so dark and scary. Where was Kevin?! Why was this happening to you? All you wanted was to enjoy your time with Kevin.

A bump on the floor caused you to trip and with the beast right behind you growling with hunger, adrenaline kicked in and you stumbled to get up and run once more. His strong hand grabbed the back of your shirt and pushed it towards him. You screamed in pure horror. This was it. The end.

 

But the fabric was so soft it was ripped apart from his strong hands.

With teary eyes you ran away once more, glad to not have been your body ripped apart.

It growled again seeming furious each time. You were being awfully lucky against something that ran fast like a cheetah.

It was your end finally. Your suffering would stop now.  
A dead end.

"Shit!" More tears welled up in your eyes as you cursed with despair fearing death, pain and that creature.

He was behind you now. Standing up, no longer like an animal.

You sucked in a nervous breath.

"Kevin!!! Kevin, where are you!?" 

"There's no point in yelling for him! Accept your fate and let me cleanse your impureness!"

What the actual shit.

"KEVIN!!! PLEASE"

You were sobbing at this point balling your fists with anger.

He scooted closer grinning like a maniac and let out a final growl. A warning growl.

"Kevin…" you whispered sobbing uncontrollably hugging your shoulders as some sort of comfort.  
You really wanted to see him one last time before you died but God wasn't listening to your prayers.

He was centimeters away from your shaking body. You denied looking into his eyes or you would really crap yourself. 

"N-no, p-please don't hurt me!" You begged lowering your head trying to keep your breathing even. It was difficult.

"You shall be cleansed impure," his hand roughly grabbed your arm.

"today is your--"

You closed your eyes tightly bracing yourself for the worst. But it never came. Instead, his big calloused hand traced your stomach carefully.  
He was tracing a wound your siblings had left you by a sharp knife.  
It never fully healed turning rather into a scar.

You slowly opened your eyes and his hands forced your body to spin, looking for more traces of abuse.  
Your back was clean and so were your legs aswell.  
He turned you around again and looked at your face intensely.  
There was a hidden cut that went from your temple to the middle of your head. His eyes glowed with admiration.

"You are pure!!"

You bought your shaking hands to cover your mouth in shock. He had his lips covered with dry blood.

"Rejoice, your heart is pure!" He spoke loudly whilst gazing into your eyes. You fell to the floor in shock sobbing as he grabbed your shoulders and repeated the same words over and over.

"You are not like the others! You have suffered!"  
Your head bumped against his bulky chest looking for some consolation after all the mess.

With shaky hands (you were sure you would die of a heart attack now) you touched his face and pleaded,

"I wanna see Kevin, please…"

This choice had confused him. Kevin was weak, he was not. He flinched in pain and snarled closing shut his eyes.

He wasn't there anymore. Thank god. Rather, there was Kevin with tears in his eyes aswell looking just as shocked as yourself.  
You crashed your arms around his form crying with relief.

"Kevin!" You looked at him in the eye and smiled sadly. "Where were you, I was so scared."

"I know baby, I know. I was too."

This would have been the moment your heart would glee with joy from the nickname he had called you 'baby'. That was all you wanted to hear. But you couldn't find in yourself to blush but only give him a teary eyed smile. A relieved smile.

You hid your face against the crook of his neck and wrapped your arms around his body trying to calm down your breathing.

"I…I'm so sorry (Y/N)."

You shook your head hugging him tighter, glad he was actually here with you.

You felt his lips press against the top of your head as a way to calm your rapid breahing down. The events had ended but you were still scared as hell.

"Was this what you had tried to warn me about?" You parted looking him in the face. Your hands carassed his dry cheeks. There were blood specks all over his face.

He nodded silently choosing to look away from you, scared to find repulsiveness in your beautiful eyes.  
You pushed his face to look at you. You were not.

His eyes held confusion, admiration, surprise and love. So did yours.  
You leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips. It felt right. You were in love with him. All this time you wanted to see Kevin and now you were finally together.  
He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of his lips against yours.

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't turn away from you…I like you Kevin, a lot." This was a sad smile you gave him.

His eyes widened in shock upon the revelation.

"I…I don't think I can turn away from you even after all this."

"You should" he quickly spoke showing a hint of worry.

"But I can't. I love you, I love Barry, I love Orwell. I love all 'you's'". Well, not all of them but you loved those two aswell.

"I want to be with you Kevin. I said I would help you and I will."

He pursed his lips together and leapt foreward to hug you once more, this time it held love.

"I like you too (Y/N)"

 

A few hours had passed and you both went towards his house. As you passed past the teenage bodies you quickly looked away in shock just as Kevin did a few moments later.

This was not Kevin's work. It was that animal. Kevin was innocent.

You squeezed his hand as a try of reassurement. He did not need doubt right now.  
You were here for him. A normal person would have backed away from this madness but you decided that you were not normal and were okay with it.

His mouth was dirty with blood. You went to get a wet cloth and after, pressed it to his mouth, cleaning all the mess. His eyes were tired, probably due to all those stressfull events.  
You wiped clean all his face and kissed his forehead sweetly. He gave you a tired smile.

He needed a shower but right now he needed to rest.  
So you told him just that.

"Kevin, you can rest now." And pushed him to lay on the sofa carefully.

"Will you sleep next to me?"

You smiled sweetly adoring his request.

"Of course."

You both had to move from this city or the police would catch you two.  
But you would comfrot him after your nap together. You will find a solution.


	4. Dennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader and kevin move to a new city as the police is in search of whom was responsible for those deaths.  
> You try to understand Dennis and his complicated personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ●●●  
> hii how are ya? *Sparkle sound*  
> I have been reading a lot and trying to find inspiration source to write this chapter and came up with something.  
> Leave suggestions and ideas below I have a wonderful time reading your comments!  
> Mini smut ahead.
> 
> Also if you're curious I have an instagram account for drawings and I have one with james! So if you're interested go check it out: salocas_art and you can even request a drawing!  
> ●●●

The next morning you and Kevin talked it all out. Did a lot of thinking, worrying, panicking and just overall stress. But came up with the only solution there was: move to a new city; you couldn't hide forever on the current city you were living as the cops were currently inspecting and investigating the area around your work.

You had also talked that both of you would try to work the relationship and see how things would go. You were quite reluctant about this 'beast' thing and thoughts popped up in your mind constantly.  
The Beast was another identity of Kevin but it was very dangerous. He'd probably show up again and would do the same before.  
After the incident, you had read various sorces to keep up with the news and further understand what exactly happened. You had a vision but it wasn't much help as to understand whole.

It seemed this dark identity of Kevin had a strange ritual for "impure" teens. Those who weren't hurt/abused where not worthy and had to be eaten by the monster. They were given the basic needs for comfort: food, a neat place to do their deeds (pee and poop), a bed and occasionally have freedom out of their rooms. They were his sacred food. Only one out of 3 hostages had escaped as she was deemed 'pure' by the Beast too. All this information was revealed by the victim who was freed, Casey Cooke.  
You felt bad for the other two that had died but tried not to think much of them. If you knew very well it was Kevin who was suffering right now. He had done this without his conscience.

 

You had afforded a cheap but solid appartment for both of you to stay from your working at the zoo along with Kevin.  
You had called in and told Kevin was quitting and so were you and tried to find a reasonable excuse for missing work: Kevin got extremly sick that day and you stayed with him as to keep an eye on him and forgot about calling in. She believed it and sent him her condolences and wished both of you luck.

Now you two had to find stable jobs and you could try to help his condition get better, perhaps. He was now your boyfriend and you had waited a long time for this.

Both of you had a car.

It was your first time sharing a house with somebody else than your family. It felt special.

He found you smiling faintly as you unpacked boxes.

"Why are you smiling?"

This caused your smile to deepen getting caught in your actions.

"I'm…just happy to be sharing a house with you."

Now it was his turn to smile fondly at your confession. He was so caught up to his thoughts that this did not even cross his mind despite his happiness to be together with you.

He walked towards your figure and hugged you from behind, wrapping his arms around your waist whilst pressing a loving kiss to your head.  
Honestly he was so kind and caring, it was truly hard to believe he was capable of doing something like that.

The place had already some minor furniture: a couch, a small table, one bedroom and bathroom, and a kitchen with everything. Decoring would finish the house.

 

You two sat on the couch together; him leaning against your shoulder fast asleep, and you on your phone searching for some possible jobs for you two. It would be best if both could work together so you could keep an eye on him but if there was no possibility for such, then you'd have to trust him.  
You trusted Kevin and most of his alters but since that event Dennis broke the trust you had with him. Hearing ill about Patricia was not good either, the way they spoke about her controlling and manipulative demeanor had you suspicious.

His head was no longer leaning against your shoulder. He was awake now and you didn't even notice.  
His glasses were on. That familiar intimidating permanent scowl was on his face. This was Dennis.

You tried to keep your cool. 

He was watching you very intensely like his gaze was scolding you for something bad you had done. But you hadn't done anything at all. 

"Is there something wrong, Dennis?"  
You asked feeling irritated.

He breathed even keeping his gaze with you until deciding to look away. 

"No."

You felt like he wanted to tell you something but he refrained himself from doing so.  
His prensence annoyed you. 

You crossed your leg on top of the other as you fixed your gaze on the screen of your phone to read once more.

Dennis gaze suddenly drifted to lay upon your nude smooth legs. He wanted to caress your thighs and feel the soft skin under his rough hand. 

You could see from the corner of your eye that he was watching you intensely. God. Has he never seen a pair of legs before?  
You tried to calm down and remember Kevin's pleading:

"(Y/N), I realize that what Dennis did was horrible" he had started the conversation during your ride to the new city, "But you must give him another chance, please. He must have done what he did thinking that it would be most wise." you lifted an eyebrow at that, to which Kevin continued to explain "He has done so much for me over the last years that it would be stupid to deny this important alter of me. He protects me."

This must have been very dificult of him to explain it to you. Assembling all his alters together to explain each one to you whilst trying to remain on the light, fighting for it constantly.

"Please forget your first encounter." He had asked gazing into your eyes. This was very important to him it seemed but you were already nodding your head with consent.

"He is a…very complicated man, (Y/N), and complex too."

He had told you about his fantasy and his cleaning disorder. You felt empathy but felt disconnected to him because of what he had done. So it was rather difficult to get along with this alter for those reasons.

You hear him clear his throat loudly to get your attention. You moved your locked gaze from the phone to look towards his face, waiting for him to talk.

He sighed first, then once more his hand briefly rubbed his shaved head. He did this a lot. It must be a nervous twitch.

"I…appologize for mistaking your past and kidnapping you. Kevin asked me to get along with you and I do not desire to upset him."

So he was doing this for Kevin and not because he felt any guilt? This ticked you off.

"You didn't feel bad for what you've done to me?"

"I did. I'm sorry."

He licked his lips.  
You wondered something.

"Don't you feel bad for what happened to those girls? I mean, I realize you didn't do it but…you let it happen."

You stood up from the couch feeling quite angered.

His gaze was intense.

"What I feel does not matter. I'm here to protect Kevin."

At this point you weren't sure if he was serious or not. This did not make sense.

"Dennis, what the Beast did to those girls made Kevin feel even worse. You all say you're protecting him but you let this happen in the first place."

You didn't know much about Kevin or his personalities, but you learnt that all of his identities were created upon his trauma as a child. Dennis protected him from the worse scenarios. He hid the ugly and hurtful events.

You suddenly softened a little upon realizing what he must have gone through.  
Telling him that probably wasn't going to make things better.

"…I realize that."

His tone was softer and he wasn't intimidating anymore. It looked as if he felt bad. As if he did not want any of this to happen.

Now you felt bad for pushing him. He probably could not control. No one could control the Beast. 

 

You slowly walked towards him and sat next to him on the sofa once more. 

"Dennis, look, I'm sorry. None of this is all your fault. I care about Kevin a lot and I don't want him to get hurt just like you did."

Your hands carefully moved to cover his on top of his legs. He jumped slightly and looked extremely nervous.  
You realized this was probably due to his problem of young girls. He knew it was wrong and he tried to control it as much as possible.

"You don't have to be nervous around me…I don't have a problem with how you feel."

You lied. It bothered you to no extend but he looked like he needed some help. To relax. He has gone through so much. You were doing everything you could to get along with every alter of Kevin, meaning dealing with the bad ones too. Dennis didn't look bad, just complicated and perhaps misunderstood.  
Just like you were misunderstood so many times before.

You squeezed his hands trying to reassure his agitated state,

"Don't worry. I'm not going to judge you."

He was relaxing a little. 

Your hands travelled from his hands to his shoulders as you pulled him for a hug. His hands stood at his sides before slowly resting on your back.  
He took a long hard breath closing his eyes tightly as he tried to remain on control.  
Patricia was watching him.

You felt his hands slowly move up your back and down slowly. This was very weird.  
Then you felt his hands tremble suddenly and ball them into a fist before pushing himself away from you and walk away angrily.

"They are."

He whispered angry shutting the door harshly behind him.

 

Barry was back and you missed him dearly. With him you felt like a shy-crushing-on-her-crush-girl. He was so extroverted and daring; he had kissed your cheek so many times today that you had lost count. Before daring himself to give pecks to your lips. With Kevin it was still hugging and kissing cheeks. Both of you were still new and unsure of this relationship and decided to take it slow. But kissing him felt nice, you admitted.

You two were still sitting on the sofa and had been watching some channels to pass the time. Barry had gone bored and decided to toy with you. Since you were dating he dould do these things whenever he wanted, no holding back.

Your cheeks had gone through many shades of red and pink and Barry loved it. It just made him kiss you more.

He suddenly kissed your neck and you giggled with embarrassment.

"B-Barry!"

"What's wrong babe?"

Damn, he just called you babe. You were going to faint if he kept this up.

"Don't ya like it?"

He pressed another kiss on the same spot.

This time you surprassed your giggle to look at him dead in the eye.  
He looked at you back with the same look on his face.  
Then he pulled you onto his lap and you squealed not expecting it. 

He was grinning wildly. God, his blue eyes. They were so beautiful.

Your hands touched the fabric of his wool cap. His smile was still there.

This time it was you leaning to him and you felt like he was a magnet pulling you to him.  
Your lips touched his. He smiled in the kiss and you closed your eyes quite liking the sensation of his lips on yours.  
He starts to kiss you back with his flirty passion and you returned it just as much. Feeling daring as to even open your mouth to let your tongue press slightly on his bottom lip.  
Barry opened his mouth and let your tongues interwine heatedly.

You parted from him looking at his flirty-lust filled gaze but with his smile still lingering there.

Your lips pressed against the skin of his neck and you heard him sigh,

"Baby"

"What's wrong?" You asked, "Don't you like it?" He smirked knowing fully well what you had just done.

"Ya tease. Beautiful tease." 

He pushed you down to lay on the sofa but it was you who started to pamper his neck with kisses and bites.

His lips were back on yours, much more fervently this time. He was becoming aggressive, kissing you and bitting your bottom lip, evidently aroused from all your playing around.

You felt his mouth press hot kisses along your neck and on the collarbone, he bit you rather roughly.

You squealed in surprise as your hands flew to grab Barry's shoulders.

He looked at you, his eyes wide with lust. Your cheeks were hot and you were throbbing with arousal.

"B-Barry…"

He licked his lips still eyeing your red face.

It was as if time slowed down and you two were gazing at each other. You pressed your legs together trying to relieve some pressure down there.

He had noticed that. His hands were moving from the couch to touch the silky fabric of your shirt, close to your breasts.

You shuddered with antecipation still looking at him wide eyed.

You felt yourself start to get more excited and as a response to his caress, your hands held his face pushing him towards yours to kiss him once more.

He was getting more excited by each second, you could tell, and so were you.

His hands suddenly grabbed your breasts and you heard him moan deeply as he felt your nipples through the shirt.

The kiss was rough and sloppy. And it hit you by surprise when his other hand left your breast to cup your throat applying some force but not to a point of hurting. But it was getting to that.  
You then realized that this wasn't Barry anymore. This must have been another alter of Kevin. An alter with deep urgent urges.

Dennis.

 

You gasped feeling him suckle on your collarbone and press his teeth against it.  
You felt weak, light-headed, aroused; but it was incredibly wrong. You had to do this first with Kevin and have his consent and support.

His hand was squeezing your breast harder and so was the pressure on your throat. You were starting to feel light headed due to the lack of oxygen.  
Your hand grabbed hard onto his muscular arm and you tried to gasp violently for air.

"Barry!" You gulped as your hand hit his arm with affliction. You did not mean to call him that.

He stopped to gaze at your wide eyes and your face turning redder.

"De…Dennis! S-stop!" You managed to speak.  
And this seemed to do it for him because the look on your face along with your cry for help must have caused him to enter reality again.

He quickly left your throat leaving to sit next to you as you gulped for air desperatly touching your throat with surprise and fear.

You knew he did not mean to hurt you. The look on his face: shame, fear, anger, nervous, and mostly regret. He was guilty. He had taken upon Barry because he had felt excited watching you two exchange kisses. 

You looked at him with your hands still wrapped around your throat.

"Dennis…"

You barely heard your voice.

He snapped back to reality but the shame never left his face but just as you were expecting he quickly got up with frustration and muttered "Sorry" before storming away once more.  
You tried to tell him that it was fine. But you couldn't, he was already gone.


End file.
